The only easy day was Yesterday
by Henrie James Locker
Summary: After being being captured by a unkown enemy and finally freed by a Seal Team, special Agent Annabeth Chase is home again. Thinking that she can just return to her life and maybe even get some vengnce Annabeth reports in for duty and is dismayed when she learns that she must take a partner. What was that thing about not being allowed to date the people you work with?
1. Captured!

**I promise, not all future chapters will be this negative and dark. Just give it a chance and stuff.**

* * *

 **-chap 1-**

Annabeth

Annabeth kept her eyes closed and tried to shift her weight a bit. There wasn't anything to see anyway. The room was pitch black. How long hand she been here? Three days? Maybe four? It was hard to tell how much time had passed and she didn't know the schedule on which her jailors brought her meals or interrogated her. She had of course trained for this. Everyone who went through the Barn trained for this occasion. The most troubling part was that they had caught her on her way home. That meant that they knew what her real identity was. The sound of a key turning in a lock stirred her up. The door opened and blinding light burned her eyes. Annabeth closed her eyes tightly and averted her gaze.

Combat boots thudded as men entered the room. "So Special Agent. What is Camp Half blood? Where is it?" A man asked. Was that a Scandinavian accent? Or a German? Or was it something different entirely? She allowed an internal sigh. She was just to tired to think clear. "I have no idea what you are talking about.", she lied with a low voice. "We know you no longer work for

the CIA. What is Camp Half blood?" "CIA?" Annabeth asked trying to sound confused. "You think I work for the CIA?" Something whistled through the air and Annabeth instinctively turned away just as something that felt like a leather belt slashed across her face. She groaned out in pain and felt

blood running down the side of her face. "Listen you little Bitch. Time is running out for us so if you don't start telling us the things we want to know we'll make you sing." Annabeth chuckled mirthlessly as the pain slowly ebbed off. "I thought you knew who I am? Do you really think a CIA field agent will tell you anything? You've been trying to beat me up for days now and it hasn't worked."

"So you admit to being CIA?" The voice pressed. "Negative, I'm a neat Popsicle." The voice sighed: "Your lack of cooperation is regrettable. Perhaps you would be more willing to talk if we bring in Mathew and Conner Chase." "No!" Annabeth gasped. She heard a few men chuckled at her

outburst. "Well well. Are you ready to talk now and tell us something we can verify?" Annabeth fell silent again. What ever happened, even if they did bring in her younger brothers Annabeth wouldn't talk. She would hate herself for it but there was no way she would ever tell them what they wanted to know. What did she have to lose? She was dead anyway. "Not talking. I guess we will have to reunite you with your brothers. In the mean time we can help you pass the time."

Annabeth could hear the hidden anger in the voice, the suppressed frustration. For a moment she asked herself why they didn't use truth serum. It wasn't a guarantee but it would certainly improve their chances of getting something out of her. "Boys, she's all yours." The voice said and she heard one of the men walk off. "Oi mates, you erd him. She is a beautiful thing too." Worry spread in Annabeth, were they going to do to her what she thought they were going to do to her? She felt the shackles around her wrists being removed and eminently tried to fight back, to do anything. However she was just to week, too exhausted. "Hey stop." She gasped as she felt herself being bowed over. Someone tore down her jeans.

-line breaker-

Annabeth was lying on the cold concrete floor in the fetal position, her breath coming in low painful gasps. Her breath came in low pants. Her entire body hurt and she was to weak to even cry. Her training had taught her how to deal with pain and exhaustion but she hadn't been ready for that.

Being utterly helpless as they passed her around. For the first time Annabeth wished she was dead.

After hours someone finally brought her food. Somehow the old fire came to life inside her. The will to survive and in a huge effort she managed to drag herself to the plate and forced down whatever they had given her.

Over the next few days her jailors actions towards her changed. Not for the better. To Annabeth it felt as if her captors didn't need her really anymore and only kept her to pass the time. Sure enough she had gotten more visitors. She didn't even try to resist anymore. She only let it happen, her mind far far way in a happier place. In her private moments she found herself whispering the same words over and over again, as if to remind herself to a long past shadow. "Special Agent Annabeth Chase. Service number 06121996...Special Agent Annabeth Chase Service number 06121996... Special Agent Annabeth Chase. Service number 06121996..."

What had to be a week later when Annabeth jerked awake when the entire room shook. She wasn't even in the cell anymore. They didn't even bother to tie her up anymore. Both her legs were broken. Even if they weren't she wouldn't have been strong enough to go anywhere. She was lying on a pool table, rolled up to the ball. Had they already left? Annabeth had lost track of time...track of everything really. Once again the room shook as if somewhere close-by something was exploding. Bombs...something in the back of her mind noted. This should have interested her but she just lay there, her eyes closed. She heard mens voices, her captors and tormentors yelling in panic. More explosions shook the world and she felt dust raining down on her. Than another explosion...this time much smaller and closer. Then the shooting began mixed with males voices yelling in English. She couldn't understand what was being said though. The sound of full automatic weapons stuttering away. She also recognized the sound of shooting AK-47.

Was there a shootout going on? Annabeth tried to concentrate, tried to keep track of things going on, tried to pull herself out of this never ending numbness. Grenades went off somewhere and more gunfire. Bright flashes of light that she could see even through her closed eyelids went off somewhere around her. Only when someone grabbed her by her hair and dragged her over the top of the table did she manage to shake herself out of her daze. Someone pulled her against him like a human shield, a strong arm wrapped around her throat.

She forced her self to open her eyes and ignore how much the light stung in her eyes. She was still in the main room. The walls were dark concrete and there were small tables spread out through the room with bottles on them. However what drew her attention were the dark shapes coming through the entrance. They were armed and she could make out blue lazers pointing through the air. The man holding her yelled something that she didn't understand and then she felt the cold muzzle of a gun pressing against her temple. There was still shooting somewhere in the building but not here.

Shooting and more yelling.

One of the dark figures also yelled something. Her captor also started but was cut short by a gunshot. The person holding her went limp and the arm around her neck slackened. Annabeth's knees gave away and once again she hit the floor. A moment later gloved hands turned her on her back and a flashlight blinded her. She felt her torso propped up in a loose embrace. "Agent Chase, can you hear me?" A man, probably the person holding her yelled. She could understand what they were saying...

Annabeth tried to say yes. Say anything. "I think its her. She's so bruised up that its hard to tell." "Shut up." The first man yelled back. Slowly she could make out a head wearing a helmet, combat goggles and a mask. The man pulled up his goggles and she looked into a pair of Sea green eyes. "Ma'am, US Navy Seals. We are bringing you home." Home? Annabeth had to think hard for a moment before she remembered what the word meant. She tried to speak. "Hey, take it easy Agent. We've got you." She was scooped up into a pair of arms. "Foxtrot alpha to Eden. Package secured. I repeat, we have secured the package." He seemed to listen on something on his radio. "Yes sir! Ricko, call in exvil. We are moving out." He yelled.

Annabeth felt the man laying her over his shoulders which under normal circumstances would have embarrassed her. She was quite sure that she wasn't wearing anything. The shooting around her had stopped but men were still yelling around her. Annabeth could tell that they were moving fast as

she was carried up flights of latters. Then light. Annabeth shut her eyes tightly from the blazing sun. Ice cold hair bit at her skin and she heard snow crunching under the boots of the man carrying her. Was it snowing?

Then she heard it. The thundering of a helicopter closing on them. Snow flex around in a whirlwind from the rotor wash. The last thing she saw before darkness claimed her was Rotor blades spinning across her field of vision.

* * *

 **So, I just had to to write a Percy Jackson fanfiction again.**

 **Please Review if you enjoyed this.**

 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


	2. Waking up on a Cruise

**-chap2-**

* * *

Annabeth

She woke up to a rhythmic beeping. The sound was familiar. The air she breathed in was clean and the world around her seemed to be vibrating slightly and swaying back and fourth. Annabeth kept her eyes closed and relaxed onto the soft bed. She still felt the pain but that had subsided into an unpleasant throbbing.

Finally she opened her eyes. It took Annabeth a few seconds to gather her bearings. No dark concrete walls. No darkness or cold. She was lying in a stainless steal hospital room. "Good morning. You had us worried there for a while Ma'am. Weren't sure you'd wake up again." Annabeth looked around.

Standing next to her was a man in a white gray camouflage outfit and combat boots. He had short but messy black hair and familiar Sea green eyes. The man was strangely familiar and she was sure that she knew him from somewhere. From where... She had no idea.

From the Golden insignia on his collar she could tell that he was a Seal. He was one of the Commandos that had recovered her.

The man was standing at attention, his hands folded neatly behind his back. "At ease Soldier. Where am I?" She asked. The effort speaking cost her let beads of sweat appear on her forehead. "You are currently on board the USS General Ford Ma'am."

An aircraft carrier? Annabeth sighed. If course she was. Seals loved using Aircraft Carriers as their Base of Operations. "Any casualties?" she asked.

The Soldier stood up a bit straighter. She nearly cracked a smile at this. This wasn't the first time she dealt with the Military or even Spec ops and she had always found that rigged posture and Military protocol amusing.

"No Ma'am. We brought the full number home." Annabeth sighed in relief. As much as some habits that came along with the service amused her she knew that many, especially the ones that had gotten her home were extraordinary brave people. She would have hated herself if one of them had fallen in the attempt to recover her even though she knew that that was a sacrifice they were willing to make.

"Good, give your team my thanks... " Annabeth squinted to read the name tag and rank insignia on his uniform. "... Master Chief Jackson. I'll be sure to mention you and your team's courage during debriefing." she said. "No need Ma'am. We go where the Navy tells us to go..." The soldier hesitated," But it's still  
appreciated. I'll let you get some rest. You look as if someone parked a Tank on your face?"

Annabeth managed a week chuckle. "Your concern is touching. I assume you and your team have orders to escorted me back stateside?" "More or less, yes. The Ford is making a break in New York. We'll hand you over to your agency there and then will also disembark for shore-leave."

"Well, seeing as we'll probably meat again... You can call me Agent Shay if you need a name. All that Ma'am makes me feel a lot older than I am." Annabeth said giving her the man her official cover name.

"Understood Agent Shay. I'll let you catch some rest. If you need anything, press the call button next to you bed. Two of my men are also posted outside your door at all times."

With that he turned to leave. Just as he left the room a doctor entered the room. But Annabeth was already asleep.

Perseus

Master Chief Petty Officer Percy Jackson stepped through the door and made way for the attending doctor to pass and then closed the door. He nodded at the two masked Seals flanking the door who were holding their rifles at the ready. The two men stood at attention, or at least did something of that sort unwilling to leave their combative stance. "At ease and carry on. O'Brian and Baxter will be coming up to relieve you in a few minutes." "Yes sir.", one of the two men replied gruffly.

Percy headed through the ship, making way for the ships crew as he went. He tried to blend in with the crowd of uniformed men and woman but failed. His insignia gave him away to all those who didn't recognize him on first sight. Other people in the Navy tended to give Seals like Percy a wide birth, their reputation of Ruthlessness and Discipline deterring others like a contagious disease.

Seals got along great with the crew's on Submarines though. Perhaps because they were all sitting in a tin can deep under water. Finally he reached the crew area and passed through endless rows of triple bunk beads. When he reached the row he was looking for, made way for a group of female Enlisted who were hurrying to get to their shift on time and then walked down that isle. Finally he reached the place where he and his Seals were based. They had occupied two dozen bunks.

About half his team was there, most of them lying in their beds and relaxing. They all sat up as as approached. "Anything new, Sir?" Anderson asked. He was a relatively short build, African American man and if you met him on the street you would have never guessed that he was a Seal.

"She is awake now. Says her name is Agent Shay.", he briefed his men and pulled himself onto his bunk. "What do you think she is? CIA? Naval Intelligence?" Anderson inquired. "No sure, I don't think she is CIA. Langley would have called by now. She's definitely a Spook though. You think to much Fred."  
Anderson grunted something as Percy lay back on his bunk and pulled out a binder.

He had achieved the highest rank an Enlisted could get in the Navy. Now that he had there was no reason not to get his officers commission. The test was tomorrow anyway and until the General Ford was back in Norfolk there was nothing really for him to do. An Officers Commission would  
definitely raise his Salary and that would help his mother and half sister Chloe back at home.

"Sir?" Percy sat up and glanced at the Seal who had addressed him. "Yes Ricky?" He asked the twenty-year-old man.

"Call coming in from State Side. Your mother." Percy closed the binder and jumped of his bed. "Did James take it again?" Ricky nodded. "Thought so. Well, can't keep my own mother waiting." He hurried towards what had once been the ready room of a group of Pilots.

When his team had come on board they had effectively occupied the room and seeing as no one was willing to challenge their claim they were able to stay.

Of course any of the senior Officers could have ended their Occupation but they were happy that his Seals weren't getting bored. Getting bored meant trouble for them. He entered the room. Four of his men were playing ping pong, two were playing Fifa on confiscated Xbox 1s, Leroy was apparently working on his Harry Potter Fanfiction and a few others were just relaxing. Apart from the entertainment they also stored most of their gear, weapon and ammunition here so there were tables filled with Rifles, Grenades and similar equipment.

Val sat at one of the tables, doing maintenance on her 50cal. Barrett. She was the only woman that could claim that she was a Seal. Officially woman weren't allowed to join up with the Seals so she hadn't gotten in that way. She had started of as a Marine Corps sniper. Around two years ago they had spent two weeks stuck behind enemy lines with her. In that time he and his team had more or less adopted her into the team. So once they had were back in friendly territory the entire team had ganged up on some poor Junior Lieutenant back in Human Resources and had bullied him into helping them pass the paper work. She had been one of them ever since. Of course being a woman Valkyrie (aka Sophie McKing) had a few shortcomings in things like physical performance but after a few weeks the team managed to adapt to her presence. It had definitely been worth it. The girl was a hotshot, an artist with a sniper rifle. She currently held the record for a longest range kill even if she couldn't take credit for it.

"Here sir," James yelled from a table in the wall. On the table stood a laptop with an active Skype call. "Coming." He replied and walked over to the chair and sat down. For the first time in ten months he looked into the faces of his mother and teenage half sister. "Hey." he greeted smiling. His  
cheeks felt stiff, having not used his facial muscles in that way for a while. Both of them screamed when they saw him, likely greeting him very enthusiastically. The microphone on their side couldn't keep up though and blocked out the sound. Finally they calmed down but didn't stop smiling.  
His sister looked excited, his mother more relieved. Percy know that most of her gray in her hair was his fault.

"How is the home-front holding up?" Percy asked. "Ohh fine. Are we still meeting in Yew York?" Sally asked. The question didn't come from nowhere. It wouldn't have been the first time that the Navy canceled his leave of absence for some emergency deployment.

"It is. Navy pulled us out from behind enemy lines last week and transferred us to the Ford for cool down and evaluation. There was a minor personal recovery incident three days ago but we took care of it. After that the Admiral took the entire team of the mission list. Both the Navy and SOC have officially grounded us." Sally beamed at this.

"Anything important happen that I should know about?" Percy asked. Sally glanced at Chloe who shook her head slightly. "Not really, Chloe is now in grade ten of course." Sally said. Chloe rolled her eyes when her mother shifted the topic to school. "Congrats." Percy replied and winked.

Sally sighed: "I have a plate of cookies in the oven that I need to check on. I'll be right back." She disappeared leaving him alone. Chloe was a petite, sixteen year old girl with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. She had dyed a strand of her hair dark blue, which Percy approved off. Blue was an awesome color.

"So?" Chloe asked. "So what?" Percy countered knowing what she was on about. "Did you get that helmet footage I wanted?" He laughed, "I did, one of the boys edited it and tossed in music. I haven't seen it myself so we'll have to go through it together when I'm back." The girl nodded  
appreciatively. "You know, my friends think your really brave doing what you do, whatever you do. They wanted me to thank you."

Percy sighed internally. He could never expect his family and friends back at home to understand what he did. All he could hope for was that they accepted and respected it. Chloe definitely did and she also had a better idea of what he did. She loved hanging out with him on the roof of their apartment building when he was home and listen to his stories. His mother was a different matter entirely. She hated it when he talked about his job, or at least what kind of things he did on a daily basis. "I'll tell the others."

"Anyway, what do you want to do when you are home?" She asked. "No idea really. The entire team is disembarking in New York and we planned to go and have dinner somewhere. You know, before shore leave. You and mom are invited of course." Chloe nodded. She knew most of the people on his team by first name and seeing as she was his little sister they were just as protective of her as he was. Sophie and Chloe got along very well. Finally Sally came back and sat down next to Chloe.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed yourself.**  
 **Please Review.**  
 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


	3. Different kind of cruise

**Hello, how are you doing. I hope you enjoyed yourselves sofar.**

 **To Guest: You are finding up now.**

 **To Seaweed and Wise: Good to know you liked this.**

 **To RedOctober01: Thank you. Hope you enjoy yourselves.**

 **To RR FTW: Thanks for your help. Couldn't do this with out your help. Bring forth any whishes you might have.**

 **To Seaweed and Wise: Good to know you think so.**

 **To RedOctober01: War...war is around the corner.**

* * *

Percy

Percy checked on Agent Shey a few more times that day but at the moment she seemed to be catching up on sleep. The Doctors told him that she would make a full physical recovery. How long she would take to really recover from her experience, well that was up to her. He ended up spending most of the evening in the Jim with Anderson and Sophie, trying to kill the time.

After spending nearly a year behind enemy lines having time meant you started thinking. Thinking in times like these wasn't healthy. Thinking would have to wait until they were back stateside states and in striking range of a shrink. Suddenly the ships speakers came to life. "Attention! Master Chief Petty Officer Jackson, report to the Admirals office. Attention! Master Chief Petty Officer Jackson, report to the Admirals office. Carry on."

Anderson and Sophie both looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, I was with you the whole time. You know that I couldn't have done anything, I think.", he said defensively but then added "Well, shouldn't keep the boss waiting."

Once showered and back in his Camo outfit and combat boots he strapped his holstered Navy P226 Sig Sauer around his leg and hurried through the swimming city in direction of the Admiral's Quarters. It was slow progress but he managed to climb up the seven decks and make his way across half the giant ships length until he reached the head office.

For a moment he had this sense of Déjà vu. He felt just like he had back in his high-school days when he got summoned to the principals office. Back then it was the principal, now it was the captain of a hundred ten thousand tone aircraft carrier. He knocked three times. "Enter.", he heard the captains voice call from the inside.

Enter opened the door and stepped into the large cabin/office. In the far end was a neatly maid bed and a wardrobe. However facing the door was a large desk, standing on it a three foot long model of the Ford.

However what announced trouble were the people present. Both Captain Triton and Admiral Delphine were seated in chairs behind the desk. With their backs to him sat one of his Seals, P. O 1st Class Miller, a young blond guy, on either side of them sat the ships Master Chief and what looked like a young cute looking Ensign with brown hair and Hazel eyes.

Percy recognized the situation at once. This was a disciplinary hearing. The Admiral and CO where there to decide if what ever offense was worth a court Marshall. The Master Chief was present to speak for the accused, kind of like a defense attorney for the case that the accused was to intimidated to speak. Apparently he was needed because the young woman who looked like she was nineteen or twenty was pail and shaking slightly with fear.

Miller on the other hand actually looked bored and unimpressed by the presence of the two senior officers. The man might be a hothead but he was one tough son of a bitch and it took a lot more than two Senior Officers to shake him. However when Percy entered he jumped to his feet and snapped a Salute. "Attention! Master Chief on deck."

The young Ensign also jumped to her feet and mirrored the man's motions. "At ease," Percy growled and after exchanging a nod with the other Master Chief, a Latino man called Esposito. Then, before sitting down in the free chair next to the woman he greeting both his senior officers.

"Forgive me for letting you wait. I was in the Jim when the call came in."

"Excuse accepted," Admiral Delfine growled. She was a above middle aged dark skinned woman that despite her insignificant looks was surrounded by an air of authority.

"Master Chief, let's get you up to speed. The Captain and I are considering pressing charges against P.O.1st Edward Mitchell and Ensign Lacy Clearwater for Disorderly Conduct. As P.O. Mitchell's commanding officer your presence is required.

Percy sighed, he preferred defending his fellow service members. Unfortunately now he was with the Jury. Luckily Master Chief Esposito seemed like a pretty cool guy. Since his arrival on board he and Percy had been doing their best to keep the peace and unfortunately his Seals were responsible for most of the trouble.

Fortionetly trouble had been expected, in fact that's why they were here. In the past Seals were sent home straight after their missions. That meant letting them lose on the American public after living for months on end in combat conditions which qualified as high stress environment. Last year the Navy had adopted the policy of letting people like him mentally cool down in a secured and familiar environment and a ship like this qualified for such a task.

Now while that meant that the ships Senior Officers expected trouble and knew that they had to be patient military protocol still applied and even his Seals were expected to follow the rules.

"What are the charges?" Percy asked. "Fraternization and Intimidation Master Chief. Two members of the maintenance staff caught Petty Officer Miller and Ensign Clearwater Fraternizing down in the cargo hold. According to his report Mitchel had Ms Clearwater and both were connected in more than one way-" At his description the young Ensign turned scarlet and seemed to sink deeper into the chair. "-when the Petty Officer realized that he had been discovered he tried to threaten both men into silence.", the Admiral finished.

Percy raised glared at his subordinate. "Do you have anything to add to this?"

"Sir, no sir. I have no explanation," Percy sighed.

"Sir, while I appreciate being invited to this I have to inform you seeing as we are no longer in a Combat Zone I no longer have disciplinary authority over my men in situations like these. I'll have to report this and run it through Seals chain of command."

The Captain signed, "Thought as much. We'll, it's your call son."

Percy weighed his options for a moment. "Petty Officer Miller," he addressed his team member who stood up straight at attention. "Report to the Brig at once with out making any detours on the way. You are to stay there until told otherwise."

The Seal saluted, "Yes sir."

After the Captain dismissed him the man left room. Although Percy didn't miss the worried glance he shot at the young woman before leaving. That meant one thing. This wasn't only a hook up. There were Romantic Feelings involved. For him that meant that assuming that this was Miller's secret girl friend Percy considered the girl as family. He was honor bound to do his best to help her get out of trouble.

The young woman seemed to get even smaller now that she was alone and the center of attention. "Sir, may I sit in on this? I want my report to be accurate." Both the Captain and Admiral gave him a knowing look. Dealing with people like him on a regular basis they were familiar with the culture of tightly knit communities like the Seals and they also knew that loyalty was a important part of that culture. You were expected to be willing to take a hit for the man next to you and if necessarily you were also expected to protect their girlfriends if they weren't in a position to that.

While in principle that was a good thing it cause a lot of trouble. For instance half a year ago a seal had gotten in trouble at a club and after he had overpowered the clubs security a waitress had called the cops. Now being intoxicated and living with the philosophy that getting caught alive was unacceptable he had resisted arrest. Once the man realized that the cops outnumbered him he had done what any Soldier would do in a situation like this. He had called in reinforcements.

The day ended with seven Seals, eight Army Rangers and a few guys from the Delta Force sitting in County prison facing charges of Resisting arrest and aggravated assault against Police Officers.

Basically they that for him this was a family matter. "Permission granted." The Admiral said and leaned back. "So, how did this all start?"

Esposito cleared his voice. "Sir, according to the Ensign she and Miller were in a romantic relationship." The Captain raised his eyebrows, "A Romantic relationship? Are you sure you aren't just saying that to make yourself feel better Ensign? Jackson, did you know about this?"

The woman flinched at the accusation. Being accused of Fraternization was one thing, being called a easy girl by a Senior Officers was a different matter entity.

"Officers that share a shift with her reported that the Ensign and Miller were regularly seen at meals together or hanging out in the ships lounge. They described Miller's behavior as courting." The chief explained. At this the girl looked even more miserable.

"I for my part can confirm that Miller skipped out on meals to eat in the offices mass. I had no idea that Miller was in a relationship." Percy confirmed.

"Anything else you want to report Ensign? Was this supposed to stay on the ship?" The Captain asked.

The girl mumbled something incoherent. "I can't hear you." Triton growled.

"I'm due to disembark in New York. The Petty Officer and I planned to spend our leave of absence from duty together. My parents are in Switzerland… ."

The Captain sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well at least we don't have to charge you for prostitution on board. If we did you would be expelled from the Navy and spend the rest of your service time in jail. Jackson, what do you think?"

Percy was slightly relieved at this. They weren't out for blood. "Sir, I know from Experience that Miller won't face any serous consequences for having a relationship. It would be a different matter entirely in a combat zone but like this… He'll likely get demoted for the time of his vacation and get his rank reinstated when he reports back in for duty. It'll stay with a slap on the fingers. It would be unfair if Ensign Clearwater got a harsher punishment."

The woman perked up slightly when she realized that another officer was on her side. "That might be true and while apart from this her record is spotless she doesn't have Miller's achievements in combat to fall back on and as admirable as sticking up for your buddies girl might be it would set a bad example for her fellow officers, men and women who don't sleep around." Triton argued.

"I for my part agree with Master Chief Jackson. Apart from this incident the Ensign's girlfriend Clearwater's record is clean. She never reported late in for duty and her supervising Officer has so far been very pleased with her performance which is to be expected after she graduated top of the class from Navel Academy." Esposito confirmed.

The Admiral sighed, "It's up to you. If we charge her, her carrier might be over and I hate losing good Officers." The Captain thought for a moment. "You may return to your post tomorrow. Until then you will report to the Brig. When your shifts ends you will also report to the Brig. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The young woman said quickly sounding relieved.

"Master Chief Jackson, escort her down to the Brig. Make sure she doesn't get lost or end up in the same cell as her boyfriend. Both of you are dismissed."

"Yes sir.", Percy said and got to his feet and left pulling the young woman after him.

Annabeth

(four days later)

Annabeth stood in front of the mirror of her hospital room, dyeing her long curly golden blond hair dark brown. She had already concealed her striking stormy gray eye color with brown contacts. She was still coveted in bruised from head to toe but at least in her face the swelling had gone back and she looked somewhat human again. She had been extremely fortunate not to walk away with permanent damage to her face. Her pelvis area was of course still very sore, in fact she had problems standing up straight but after meeting Sophie Annabeth had decided to man up or in this case girl up and simply ignore it. How did she put it? Pain was only weakness leaving the body. Technically it was of course not true but Annabeth could appreciate the sentiment.

Still, Annabeth knew that she would need to talk to Hestia to make sure she didn't walk away with some serious trauma.

Just as she finished drying off her hair someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Annabeth called mindlessly and the door opened. It was Jackson who entered the room with a large military backpack slung over his shoulder and closed the door behind him. He cleared his voice and Annabeth realized that she was only wearing a black sports bra.

She quickly pulled up the Navy blue gray Camo jumpsuits and pulled the zipper up. Annabeth could tell from Percy's expression that he disapproved. "I'm sorry about wearing a uniform. It's just that I need to stay off the radar for now."

At this the man looked uncomfortable:"Sorry Ma'am. I didn't mean to insult you. I just came here to tell you that bridge spotters have a visual on the New York skyline. Thought you might want to join the team topside."

"Good thing there isn't much to pack.", Annabeth noted and shook her head to loosen her hair a bit. "I'm ready.", she said. "Good." They left the small hospital room and were joined by the two fully armed Seals standing in front of her door and made their way through the ship.

Five minutes later they were in the changing room that led to the house side deck and pulled on the sound canceling headphones. Before she knew they were walking other aircraft carriers top deck. It was unusually quiet, the sound of engines and exhaust fumes were gone replaced by the clear sea breeze. Dozens of F-18s and also a few F-35s were standing around on deck strapped down tightly. Then she saw them standing on both sides of the ship railing.

Thousands of sailors lines the ships outer railing, a old Navy tradition. Percy led her over to a group of about twenty five men and of course one women in Desert Camo outfits. "Steve, Ron, go and change. Leave your gear in the ready room wait for us at D-deck.", he ordered their two escorts.

Annabeth took note of the fact that the moment she joined the group of Commandos they took up position around her. For them their job wasn't finished and if they were still on guard so should she be.

They headed to the railing and Annabeth noticed that they were being escorted in by a fleet of civilian ships boats. "A welcoming committee.", she noted. "It isn't every day that a aircraft carrier visits New York.", one of the men commented.

Over the next hour they drew closer to the harbor and at about a mile out they were joined by four tugboats that opened up with their water cannons, surrounding the ship in a cloud of rainbow water vapor.

As they drew closed the docks Annabeth spotted the huge crowd of people waiting on the other side of a police barricade. How many where there? Two thousand? Three thousand?

Before she knew it the ship was safely moored to the dock and gangways were being extended to the Ford. "Let's head down to D-deck and get firm dirt under our boots." Percy finally announced and they headed off in direction of the superstructure.

-line breaker-

Annabeth walked down one or the ships long gangways between the group of Seals. They let themselves get carried along by a shear endless looking stream of Navy personal eager to explore the city. As she walked down that gangway Annabeth spotted the Black SUV parked not to far away from the end of the Gangway. Finally they reached the end of the gangway and stepped onto the concrete pier. After giving a quick farewell to the men and one woman that had escorted her home and turned to the SUV.

The door and shot gun door opened and two of Annabeth's friends and colleagues stepped out. Special Agent Castellan and Agent Grace. When she approached them Thalia embraced her tightly and then she also hugged Luke. "Good to have you back.", Thalia greeted her. Annabeth being eager to get some well earned R&R and Thalia catching long it didn't take until Annabeth was sitting in the back of the black vehicle. As they drove of back to Camp Half Blood Annabeth glanced back at the group of Soldiers that had saved her and saw Master Chief Jackson embracing a young teenage girl tightly. Then the crowds covered the view.

* * *

 **I hope you are enjoying yourself so far. Give me your input. So, we can finally get the story started.**

 **Please please Review.**

 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


End file.
